


B is for Breakup

by Rinkafic



Series: Jux 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a little cool between Doctor Lorne and Major Parrish lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Breakup

“I’m still mad at you,” Evan called from down the corridor. He was deliberately walking slowly in order to irritate David.

“I know.”

“I don’t think I’m going to forgive you this time.”

David signed and ran a hand across his short, spiky hair. “I didn’t expect you to, Doc.” That seemed to take the wind out of Evan’s sails. He quickened his pace and fell into step beside Parrish.

“So then we’re over, you agree, this is goodbye?”

With a heavy sigh, David stopped and turned to look at Lorne. “If you want it to be, I suppose it is. I can’t exactly fight you on it, can I?”

The botanist’s lip turned down and he stared at David. “You wouldn’t fight for me? I’m not worth the time?”

“Ev, that’s not what I meant. There’s regulations, remember? Did you forget the whole keeping us secret to keep David out of prison thing?”

Boy, could Lorne flounce when he wanted to. With an exaggerated motion, he spun away and stormed off down the corridor. He still had a responsibility to keep his botanist safe, so David followed. He saw Evan push through a doorway and got there just in time to slide his hand in and keep the door from closing. He edged into the room, letting the door close slowly. Odd, Atlantis didn’t have many swinging doors. He gave it a curious glance but realized that Evan was nowhere in sight and let it drop.

“Evan!” he hollered, but got no response. “Doctor Lorne! Not the time for games, answer me!”

“I’m in here,” came the terse response. He went through a doorway and saw Evan leaning against a glass window. Greenish water gave the room an eerie light. They were below water level here, outside was the Lantean sea.

He watched Evan for a few moments before crossing the room to stand beside him. “I don’t want… look; you’re blowing the whole thing completely out of proportion.”

“You didn’t say it back. You were supposed to say it back.” Evan was refusing to look his way, keeping his forehead pressed firmly to the cold glass.

“You caught me by surprise. I wasn’t expecting it. It isn’t like I hear that kind of stuff everyday. Look, it’s pretty damned cold down here, there’s ice on the damned windows for crying out loud! Let’s head back, we covered our assigned area and didn’t find anything today. Next time we’ll bring hot coffee and heavy jackets.” Parrish didn’t mention that the room was giving him the creeps in addition to the chills. “Let’s go up to civilization and have a cup of coffee, huh?”

“So you don’t want to call it off after all?”

“I didn’t want to at all. I just want you to be happy, Evan, that’s all I really want.” David’s answer seemed to please his scientist; Evan glanced his way and gave him a tremulous smile.

“Me either, I don’t want this to be goodbye. I suck at goodbye,” Evan said.

Leading the way to the doorway, David gave a shout of surprise when he hit a shield of some kind and bounced backwards, landing flat on his back on the floor and convulsing from the contact with the electrical field. Evan shouted his name and was beside him instantly, running his hands over him, looking for injuries.

“’m okay, just a little shocky. What the hell?” David clasped Evan’s arm and used it for leverage to pull himself up. “Do not touch that!” he ordered sharply when Evan moved over to the doorway and leaned close.

“I wasn’t gonna, I was just looking.” He tapped his radio. “Lorne to command. Hello? Can anyone hear me, this is doctor Lorne.” He frowned, pulled the earpiece off his ear and shook it before trying the hail again. “I think my radio is busted.”

David tried his, but could tell by the dull click that there was no signal. “We must be out of range.”

Together they searched, but could not find another way out of the chamber. Nor could they find the mechanism that controlled the door. David theorized that it was on the other side of the wall and they must have tripped something when they came into the room.

“I’m cold,” Evan complained after a while, rubbing his arms. “It’s pretty frosty in here.” They were both a little damp, they’d sloshed through some flooded areas before getting here. Both of them had wet boots and legs.

It was colder in here than it had been. It was a small chamber with no heat source and one wall completely made up of windows that held back the ocean. Neither of them were dressed for these temperatures, they had lightweight jackets on over their uniforms. They could be in danger of hypothermia if the temperature continued to drop. David could see his breath in the air already.

Parrish went to the inside wall and slid down beside the door. “Come here,” he gestured to Evan.

When Evan came over, he grasped his hand and tugged him down. “Sit. Here,” he maneuvered him in between his legs.

“What are you doing?” Evan asked as he sat.

“Conserving body heat, my ass is cold.”

Evan gave him a worried glance over his shoulder. “You’ve got no meat on your bones. They know where we are, don’t they?”

“They have a general idea where we were searching. Don’t worry, they’ll find us.” Hopefully before they suffered any ill effects from the falling temperature, he didn’t share his fear that they were both gonna end up in the infirmary, if not dead.

Pressing back against him, Evan rubbed the outside of David’s legs. “Your pants are soaked!”

“So are yours.”

“Not like yours. Should you take them off?”

“I think the floor is colder and we have nothing to wrap ourselves in. I’ll be fine.”

After a short time, Evan said, “I hated keeping us a secret.”

David had wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Me too. I hear the regs are going to be changed.”

“I hope so,” Evan sighed. He seemed to doze for a while as David stared out at the murky green water. He woke when Evan squeezed his arm and asked, “We’re in trouble, aren’t we, David?”

“Maybe. I can’t feel my feet.” Evan insisted on taking off David’s boots and rubbing his feet until they felt a little better. In other words, until they hurt. The cold socks bothered him as he tugged them back on and tightened his boot laces.

“Major Parrish! Doctor Lorne! Can you hear me? Are you guys down here? Hello!”

“Oh, thank God!” David exclaimed as Evan leapt to his feet.

“Stackhouse!!! We’re in here! Help!” They heard movement in the other room and Evan called out in warning, “Don’t touch the doorway!”

“Stupid ancient booby traps. Don’t worry, we’ll get you out. Doctor McKay saw a power fluctuation down here and we came to check on it when you guys didn’t answer your radios. Are you okay?” Nate called.

“Blue. It’s friggin’ cold in here,” David replied as he used the wall to lever himself up. Moving to the door he gave a sheepish wave to the other two members of their team.

Markham grinned at him. “So, did you two work everything out?”

David pointed a warning finger at Jason and turned back to Evan. “What did you say to him?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh come on, you two have been at it for days. Are you done fighting now? ‘cause I’ve got half a mind to leave you right where you are until you have make up sex and everything goes back to normal,” Markham crossed his arms and glared at them through the doorway as Stackhouse worked on the control panel on the wall.

“I’m transferring you to Bates’ Gate team,” David hissed at Markham.

With mock horror, Jason slapped his cheek. “Oh, please sir, don’t do that! Bates has Kavanagh on his team!”

“Just get the door open, guys,” Evan begged, hopping from foot to foot as he hugged himself.

The doorway made a crackling sound. David tossed a power bar from his pocket at the doorway and it passed through and hit Stackhouse in the forehead. Satisfied, David grabbed Evan’s sleeve and dragged him along behind him as he exited the freezing room. As he walked past Jason, David deliberately bumped him. “Wise ass.”

“You love me,” Markham replied as he followed them. Stackhouse was chewing on the power bar.

“Sometimes. Let’s get the hell out of here.” Nate showed them a faster way out and soon they were in the infirmary being checked over. Beckett clucked his tongue at them but released them with just the suggestion of a hot meal and some rest.

“I’ll get soup. You get blankets and meet me at my quarters,” David told Evan quietly as they left the infirmary.

Evan nodded and walked off. He stopped and turned back. “And don’t forget the Parcheesi board!”

“Right, of course not. Parcheesi.”

 

The end.


End file.
